Talk:Radar/@comment-25215475-20180121001105/@comment-25215475-20180207191815
Okay, I know some of you are confused as to why I put Xara in the Neutral Evil alignment, allow me to clarify exactly why she is in that alignment and hopefully you will all understand and see why I put her in there was justified. First let's look at what the Neutral morality and Evil attitude is defined as, and then we'll see what it is overall defined as combined. If you would like to know more about character alignments, then check out this page to know more. In Character Alignments, there are two morals and two attitudes that a character fits under, Law or Chaos and Good or Evil, there is also Neutral for both which I will get into during the explanation of both. A person who is a mix of both good and evil is considered to be neutral as they more or less compunctions against killing the innocent but lack the commitment to make sacrifices to protect or help others, so neutral people are committed to others by personal relationships, Xara clearly does not fit into this personal attitude as it is shown that she does indeed want Romeo to suffer, she is also shown to have no compassion for others as seen when she forces Jesse to choose whether to leave Lluna or Nurm behind, she also kills the Warden without any qualms or remorse and does it out of a self desired need, this fits perfectly with the Evil attitude. Now a person who respects the law and has a desire to cause chaos is considered to be in the neutral side, people who are in the neutral morality are also said to be honest people, but can also be tempted into lying or deceiving others, Xara does exactly this when she reveals that she was once friends and knew Romeo personally, but does not reveal straight off the bat that she was once an admin like him, so it is possible that she was trying to deceive Jesse and the others, so Xara is definitely in the Neutral morality. So altogether, what does it mean if a character is Neutral Evil? Well Neutral Evil characters are to do whatever they can to get away, Xara does this when she uses Jesse to escape the Sunshine Institute and forces them to leave Nurm or Lluna behind. They are pure and simply out for their selves, which is shown when Xara abandons Jesse and even admits it if Jesse goes back to help her, she will also abandon Jesse a second time if her bed is not given to her. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience, Xara was aware that the Warden would usually be harassed by Romeo, and despite this, she killed him without any remorse at all. They also have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make them any better or more noble, Xara holds this trait numerous times throughout the game and even shows it when Jesse first meets her, especially when she breaks down over her freaking bed. Lastly, Neutral Evil characters have the restless nature or love of conflict that a Chaotic Evil villain has, this is without a doubt another trait that Xara holds against Romeo who is no doubt the Chaotic Evil character in MCSM season 2, even before Xara lost her admin powers, she explained that she and Fred had conflict against Romeo back then. So all this evidence clearly goes to show that Xara is without a doubt, a Neutral Evil character, hopefully some of you can see that now. If any of you have any objections to the idea or know something more about a Neutral Evil character that I am missing, then please post a response or question about it. Hell, check out this page from that website I linked and you will find more traits that a Neutral Evil character holds that fit Xara perfectly, most of which I have not even pointed out.